Beginnings
by Vera Turner
Summary: A story about my Bleach OC Vera Tsukiyomi when she was younger. Basically the story before my main Bleach FanFic.


**Beginnings**

Vera slowly entered the arena looking around cautiously. She heard that this was where the final test was to take place and that what ever awaited her was going to be difficult. The arena wasn't really that special looking, yes it was well built and probably worked for exactly what they needed done but it wasn't as flashy as the Colosseum or a normal sports arena. Probably meant to keep a person focused instead of examining the whole building.

Taking a closer look around she saw something out of her corner of her eye. Turning to face it she noticed what could only be a type of shield, a very strong shield. Unfortunately for who ever made it, the shield didn't have much effect to her. Sure she couldn't get through it but she could still see through it. Well at least she could see some of what lay behind the shield. Away in the seats in the back sat a group of six or seven shadowy figures. She couldn't see who they were but guessing from the amount of spiritual pressure they were putting out they were most likely captains or vice-captains.

She grinned, thinking to her self, so I'm being watched....good.

"Vera Tsukiyomi," a voice boomed around the arena. "You have been asked to meet us here and you have. Not many would have done so." Vera stared off in the directions of the shadowy figures trying to get a clearer view but that wasn't working at all. So she stopped and decided to put all her attention to the voice and to her surroundings. If anything was going to happen she would be ready.

"You wish to become higher in the ranks of the shinigami, do you not," the voice continued. Raising her voice she said yes sir. "Well then lets get started. This arena has been specially built to create illusions. But these illusions are dangerous and are to be taken seriously. Just like out in the real world you can get hurt, so do not let your guard down."

Another voice spoke up this time a female's voice. "You will be tested in your strength, knowledge and defense. You will be fighting against strong opponents so be prepared."

"Are you ready," the first voice asked.

"Yes, sir." Without any other words of advice or of anything else the arena started to darken and the air seemed to shimmer and move. This isn't really what I expected but what ever, Vera thought. Gripping her twin sai zanpakuto she readied her self for whatever was coming. A weird howling could now be heard, growing louder and louder. The arena was becoming what looked to be a dense forest. A shadow was in the distance and it was moving. Something was coming closer and it was large.

A hollow, here in the Seireitei! No it can't be, she thought. Calming her self down she realized that it was all an illusion. That it was only a fake hollow. Dammit they got me for a sec, she yelled in her head. The hollow was advancing slowly giving it a some what over dramatic appearance. It looked like a mix between a giant human and an ox. It had large muscles and sharp horns. And like all hollows it had on a white mask.

"Soul reaper, come and play with me," said a deep creepy voice. The hollow smiled and held out a hand as if beckoning for her to come closer. "If that's what you want then sure," Vera said. She used a flash step and very quickly jumped by the hollow, managing to cut part of its arm. Unfortunately the cut wasn't as deep as she hoped. She landed behind the hollow and quickly turned to face it before it could do anything.

The hollow began to laugh. Turning it said, "Now then, it wont be that easy to kill me." It raised its other arm and gestured towards something. "Since you decided not to play fair I have a surprise for you. Come my children I have work for you." Those last words weren't meant for her.  
Her eyes became wide with shock as she sensed more presences enter the forest. She jumped up into a tree and landed on a branch. Looking around she saw many dark shapes move towards the hollow and her. Dammit what are those things she whispered. She tightened her grip on her sai's and prepared her self to leap out of the tree towards the hollow. She would defeat it, she had to.

Vera leapt out of the tree sai's in hand. Crossing the sai's at the blade she cried out, "Flame HeruKasai." Her sai's started to lengthen while fire twirled around the blades. When they were done transforming she readied them for her target. She had a good view and right when she was about to come down on the hollow one of the black creatures rammed in to her, causing her to fall to the ground surprised. "Dammit", she cursed, "I should have seen that coming!!"

Getting back up she kicked and then sliced the creature in half. So, she thought, these creatures aren't really that strong. The hollow must be using them as protection of a sort. If it wasn't for their numbers being so high I would have no trouble with this hollow. I must get rid of them first then. Smiling she thought up a plan, she knew just the thing.

Crossing her sai's again she cried out, "Kaen Oni Ya!" Four balls of fire started to form over head, lighting up the fake forest. The creatures saw this and soon all came running over, seeing it as a threat towards their master. Just what she wanted. "Kasai," she yelled. The four balls began to glow brilliantly and then from out of the middle of each ball fire arrows came flying out.

This attack got what she wanted done. It cut down the creatures numbers and was momentarily confusing them. She moved quickly attacking the creatures left who were smart enough to have dodged her first attack, but now they would meet their ends. Soon all of the creatures were gone, at least for now. Hopefully she would destroy the hollow before it gathered enough energy to create more.

With that last thought she used another flash step and struck the hollow with her zanpakuto. Unfortunately it reacted fast enough to block the attack. Instead of it losing its head it lost an arm. Vera continued to attack weakening the hollow till the point when it could no longer dodge her attacks. Raising one of her sai's in the air she ended the battle by slicing the hollow in half. She was finished with this part, but she was sure that more was to come.


End file.
